The Witch Children
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: Jane and Alec both are members of the Volturi, but what happened in their lives before that? What did their powers start out as? Read to find out. Now Complete!
1. Meet The Witch Children

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for making me write this… If it weren't for you, I'd be reading and having fun!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, the movie would be good……………… I just checked, I don't, and it isn't. WAH!!!**

The Witch Children

Aro POV

I looked at the two little humans, the boy named Alec had a calming personality, yes, I could use that…

The girl, Jane, had a fiery one. I hope that when I transformed her, it would develop into something more.

Yes… I rubbed my hands together. Yes… They shall soon be mine…


	2. The Planning of a Life

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen, for pestering me SOOOO much, I had no choice (If I wanted to live…) but to write this…_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be writing some kind of book, maybe not even a Twilight book, but I would be writing a REAL book, instead of these flimsy FanFictions…. (THAT RULE!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**I do not know what year this is. You just decide on your own. Okay?**

The Witch Children

Jane POV

I looked at the laundry that I was supposed to be hanging up and sighed.

Laundry, the chore. Oh, but for who? I shall tell you: WOMEN.

Do men ever get their hands dirty? No. They just sit home and sleep while we women do ALL the hard work… Oh, and maybe they go out and have fun at a job.

To be fair, I'm not a woman… yet anyways… I can tell my parents are going to marry me off soon… And do I get any say in WHO I get married to? Of course not, I'm just a woman after all, who cares what I have to say about the man I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with??? That's right: NOBODY.

My friend Alec has all the luck. EVERYONE loves him. But does anyone pay attention to me, except for when I'm needed or supposedly did something wrong? No.

I suppose I should be fair. Alec is one of the few men (boys…) who believe that women should have a say in things. But alas, only a FEW men feel that way… and those men usually get locked up in the asylum sooner or later…

"OOOOH JANE!!!!!!!!" My mother's shrill voice sounded from inside the "house".

"Coming Mother!!!" I answered back.

I ran into the house, and arrived to an unwelcome scene.

There was a man sitting down on a chair next to my father. Now, I wouldn't be so scared if I hadn't known that man.

The man was Michael Van Shroutestone, and he was known in the village for abusive behavior.

Oh, and that brings up more of my argument, if a woman was a abusive, then she would be banished and cast into disgrace, but a MAN, a man only is gossiped about….

I was interrupted from my thoughts. "Jane, sweetie, meet your fiancée." My father said.

What. The. (unwomanly word here). Did. He. Say.?

My face turned a deathly pale white (like it would be for many years to come…/eternity…)

"Pl-pleased to meet you." I stuttered out. Out of all the men, they HAD to pick the one that was most likely to KILL me….

"Pleasure." He replied. "I look forward to the wedding." Wait, WHEN WAS THE WEDDING!!!!!?????

After that, we entertained him with tea, and when he left I quietly asked my parents when the wedding was. Imagine that. Me, Jane, QUIET.

"In a week dear." My mother replied.

"Alright. Good night Father, Good night Mother." I went up to my room, and cried. I sneaked out the window when I thought my parents were asleep.

I went to my secret hideout. Three oak trees had fallen during a thunderstorm a few years before, and they formed a perfect hideout.

Of course, I put some sheepskins on the floor, as non-girly as I was, I didn't want to get murdered by my mother for having dirty pants…..

I cried and I cried. Then, when the moon was high overhead, I heard a voice I knew so well.

"I'm sorry Jane." Alec sat down next to me.

I sniffed. "It's not your fault. It's the worlds. For not letting women have a say in ANYTHING!!!!!!!!"

He laughed at that. Then he sighed.

"If he abuses you, tell me, I shall beat him up." He offered.

I chuckled. "Yes. I am sure that you shall have no trouble beating up somebody that has lived a lot longer than you have, and has much more experience. Besides, do you think I shall actually let him? I shall not go down without a fight!" He laughed and then sighed.

"We should be getting back." I said. I surprised myself, I was NEVER the sensible one….

"We should. I'm sorry Jane." He hugged me and then we both left to our houses.

I prepared myself for the countdown till my life was officially over. A week left.

A week left before I would lose my life. I did not know just how right I was…


	3. Voices In a Head

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for threatening me with no updates to write this story… (OKAY, I'M WRITING IT, COULD YOU __PLEASE__ UPDATE YOUR STORY?????)_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!1 And I would put a bunch of smiley faces everywhere…. But, I don't see any smileys, so… I must not own Twilight…. WAH!!!!!**

**Sorry if this is going a bit slow, I am naturally a slow person…. (ask anyone…) so…. I write slowly, but I read FAST…. But anyways, Once Again: I DO NOT KNOW WHEN THIS IS!!!!!!!! DECIDE FOR YOURSELVES!!!!!!!**

The Witch Children

Alec POV

"MURIEL!!!" My father shouted. "COME AND CLEAN THIS UP!!!!"

"Coming!!!" My mother replied.

I could almost picture Jane's face and her exact words: 'He sees something to clean up, but instead of cleaning it up himself he sends your poor mother up all those stairs to clean it up herself. Typical Man.'

I stifled a chuckle. But then sighed. I had heard that Jane's parent's were trying to marry her off, and that one of her suitors was Michael Van Shroutestone.

I felt SOOO sorry for poor Jane.

A few more days passed, and Jane and I cavorted in the woods, never speaking of the upcoming peril, growing up. The meer thought of it makes me shudder

Then, one day, the peril struck.

I heard that Jane was engaged in an arranged marriage to, do I dare say his name? Michael Van Shrutestone.

I no longer felt sorry for her, now I felt HORRIBLE for her.

She never did anything wrong!!! Why would they do this to her???

'Well, maybe they did this to her because she believes women should be given rights!' a little nagging voice said in the back of my head.

'Well, you believe that too!!!' said another voice.

'Yeah, well, you're a MAN a BIG STRONG MAN!!!!' said the first voice.

'And just because you're a man you're supposed to have privileges that women don't???' the second voice asked incredulously. It was beginning to sound like Jane…. Only with my voice….. Very, Very, CREEPY.

'You just nailed it!!!' The first voice said. Okay, this voice was the majority of the male population!!!!

'WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!' The Jane voice said and sounded like it was going to pounce on the Male voice.

I am officially going crazy. Okay, cross that. I _am _officially crazy.

I knew that Jane would go to her hideout (That I had the pleasure of knowing about) so I snuck out my window and went there.

I saw Jane, CRYING. Yeah, that's right, the indestructible Jane. CRYING. I know, I was surprised too….

"I'm sorry Jane." I told her as I sat down next to her.

She sniffed then replied. "It's not your fault. It's the worlds. For not letting women have a say in ANYTHING!!!!!!!!"

I laughed. Then sighed.

I hated the idea of that creep laying a hand on Jane.

"If he abuses you, tell me, I shall beat him up." I offered.

She chuckled. "Yes. I am sure that you shall have no trouble beating up somebody that has lived a lot longer than you have, and has much more experience. Besides, do you think I shall actually let him? I shall not go down without a fight!"

I chuckled and then sighed. That sounded SOOO much like Jane… beating up her fiancée/husband….. after he tried to beat her up.

"We should be getting back." Jane said. Wait, are my ears working right???? JANE actually was RESPONSIBLE. THE HORROR!!!!!!

"We should. I'm sorry Jane." I hugged her and then we both left for our separate houses.

As I lay in bed, I wondered if I could somehow help her escape from her destiny.

I was not known as a Wedding Crasher, but I was willing to become one for Jane's sake.

As I deliberated whether to kidnap Michael, or Jane, I fell asleep.

I had a nightmare.

Michael was leading Jane in chains towards the alter and he kept punching her, and for some reason, whenever he punched her, I felt more pain than she did.

I guess that's just a way of life, you feel your friend's pain more than your own.

Little did I know, that for a long time, Jane would make even her foes feel pain…

**AN: Soo.... If liked it, review, if you didn't, review, if you want to talk to me, PM me, if you have some tips, review, So basically everyone who read this should, (guess what?) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) (Just because I put one smiley face does not mean I own Twilight....) ((Sadly.....))**


	4. Plans Crashed

_Thanks (I think…) to Nastia Cullen for making me write when I was taking a break from writing, without you, I would be relaxing and reading fanfics._

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT PERIOD!!!!!!!**

The Witch Children

Jane POV

The wedding is tomorrow.

Currently, I am hiding out at my hideout, to avoid my mother and all of the girls or women who _insist_ on seeing me in my dress.

Yes, you heard that correctly, I have to wear a dress.

Me. JANE. Wearing a dress. What has the world come to???

Oh, wait I can answer.

It's come to forcing a girl who _**REALLY**_ does NOT want to marry. To marry.

It's come to making me, Jane, marry a man who will hurt me.

And most of all, it's showing that the world really doesn't care about one girl. Let alone all of the women.

So, I have to make a decision.

Either I behave like a decent, obedient, docile girl, and let the world control my life.

Or, I strike back at the world.

I crash my own wedding.

You know what? I'd rather just hide.

That will crash the wedding too, right???

My mother will kill me if I literally CRASH it...

And no, I am not exaggerating.

My mother will KILL me.

If my Father doesn't get to me first.

Which he will.

He's quite fast.

But he IS a gentleman, so he will probably let my mother feel the pleasure of murdering her own and only daughter.

So, I hide out here.

And retreat to another hideout deeper in the forest if they come looking this way.

Maybe I should leave a note.

Something like: 'I do not want to live anymore. Goodbye. Do not look for my corpse. I would like to leave it in the place it is.'

That would work... If someone actually believed it.

Heck, I'm not even supposed to know how to write!!!!!

But I spy on the boys learning.

Don't blame me, BLAME THE WOLD.

Maybe I should just let Alec know...

Yeah. I think I'll do that.

Alec won't EVER tell ANYONE.

Not even under torture!

Well, I hope he won't get tortured...

He won't.

Will he?

No.

Well...

No. I can't let my mind stray to such thoughts.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my mother calling my name far away.

Apparently, she wouldn't give me dinner if I didn't come RIGHT NOW.

Ha. I stole part of dinner, and she should be discovering that right about... Now.

"**_JANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE IN SOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" She discovered it.

Hmm... I wonder if I can hide out here, and not even go home.

I'm sure Alec will come by, he could help me steal something...

Right on cue, he plopped down beside me.

"So..." he asked. "How long are you planning on staying here???"

"Until the wedding is over, then, I'll go to some other village." I answered.

"But you don't have anything to eat or drink..." He said, frustrated.

"I can steal something during the night." I informed him.

"Do you want my help?" He offered.

"I could use a lookout." I told him.

"Then it's settled. I'll come by when the moon is high." He promised.

"All right. See you then." I replied.

"See you." He replied back.

Then he left.

I could hear his mother going frantic.

With 'Where were you's' and 'You are in SOOOO much trouble young man's' and a few things, I do not want to repeat.

So, I waited till the moon was high.

I heard Alec arrive, but I couldn't see him. It was too dark. Perfect.

We sneaked into my house.

I stole some bread, some ham, and a whole gallon of water.

But what I wanted to steal next had some serious drawbacks.

I sneaked into my parent's room to grab some paper and a pen.

Then, my mom came out of the bathroom.

She was holding a candle.

And guess what? SHE SAW ME.

So I was dragged to my room by my ear.

All I could do was hope that Alec left as soon as he heard the commotion upstairs.

I got lucky, he did.

I didn't get lucky on another thing though,

my Mother locked the door, and the windows, and she put the key under her pillow.

I know where she put it, because she ALWAYS puts it there.

Anyways, it didn't matter where she put it.

I wouldn't escape from this room either way.

Guess I'm gonna have to literally CRASH the wedding.

Oh well, I guess death is better than marrying HIM...

Little did I know, that I would not doe for a long, long, time... (possible forever...)

**Thanks for reading this!!!! Read and Review!!! I'll try to update soon...**


	5. The Wedding

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for DEMANDING that I publish this soon, or die. I don't think she would kill me, because if she did, I wouldn't be able to publish this… But with Nastia, you never know…_

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT. **

The Witch Children

**Alec POV**

Jane got caught.

I didn't.

In other words, it's up to me to rescue Jane.

I'm still unsure whether I should kidnap or kill Michael.

It's _such _a hard choice.

Because if I kill him, then Jane will have to marry someone else, and my conscience will hurt me.

But if I kidnap him, Jane will marry someone else, then he'll come back, I'll be hanged, and Jane will be the poor wife to two horrible men…

On the other hand I could just kidnap (rescue) Jane, and we could flee…

I liked that idea.

So I crept to her house to steal away the "blushing" (with anger) bride.

I was met with horribleness.

The window was locked.

The doors were locked.

And when Jane slipped a note through tiny opening in the window it said:

_Can't get out. You can't come in here either. My cousin is standing guard, and when he's tired, he'll get another of my cousins to stand guard. No visitors allowed. I have a plan though… just keep quiet at the wedding (funeral…)_

_Suicidal,_

_- Jane_

I'll try to keep quiet.

Don't think I'll succeed.

I have a plan too now.

When the preacher asks: Does anyone here object? I can say that I do…

But the stupid adults will never listen to me… UGH…

Guess Jane's plan had better be a good one.

**Jane POV**

I thought up a plan.

When the most important question comes around, I can say: I do not.

But no one in their right (evil) mind will listen to a girl on her wedding day…

Oh well, it's worth a try.

'A very bad try.' An annoying voice said inside of my head.

'A try is a try.' A different voice responded.

'But a try isn't a good try unless it has a good chance of succeeding!' Argued the annoying voice.

'Killing you has a good chance of succeeding if you keep that up!' The second voice said firmly. Hmmm… I like this voice…!

The evil voice shut up.

Thank god!

My mom came and shoved the dress at me.

Yes, that's right. Dress.

I already told you once, I WAS FORCED.

Hmmm… I wonder what will happen if I rip up the dress….

I'll probably be torn to pieces….

Not worth it…

Besides, I'm sure mother has a spare somewhere….

I put on the dress and knocked on the door, signaling I was ready to my father. Who was ready to guard me and let my cousins get dressed and ready.

He took my arm, just in case I ran, and led me down.

It was time for the wedding… (FUNERAL!!!!!!!!)

**I wanted to stop it here, but I realize you people would kill me, so I decided to live and continue.**

**Alec POV**

I got dressed in my suit (the itchy, scratchy and stiff one…) and went outside, to where the wedding was taking place.

I took my seat, and waited for the moment, when the Jane I knew, would die.

**Jane POV**

I saw all the lucky people who weren't getting married today sit down.

Nobody could see me.

I liked it that way.

I saw Alec with a sad expression on his face.

If things turned out badly today, that expression would become worse…

The funeral, excuse me, wedding music started to play and I was marched down the aisle by my father.

Michael stood waiting at the arch thingy.

His expression was eager, like he couldn't wait until the honeymoon. I shuddered to think about it.

When we were near the preacher, I took a deep breath.

This would either save me, or kill me.

It went by so quickly. Did the preacher _really _have to talk that fast???

Couldn't I enjoy life just for a _little while_????!!!!!!

The answer was no.

Just then the preacher asked Michael (the devil) the question. I was imagining two big red horns and a flaming pitchfork tail on him while he said: "I do."

Then the preacher rambled on for a few seconds before turning to me.

Time seemed to move slowly as he asked the question that nearly always was answered with 'I do.'

Not this time though.

**Alec POV**

Oh no.

Jane hesitated after the preacher asked the question.

Oh no.

_PLEASE GOD!!!!! SAVE HER!!!!!!_

That cannot be her plan.

_Please__ let that not be her plan._

I think my praying is in vain.

**Jane POV**

"I do _**NOT**_." Was the answer I gave the preacher.

"_WHAT???_" asked Michael.

"I. DO, _**NOT**_." was my reply.

My father and Michael both looked like they were about to strangle me.

"_**WITCH!!!!!**_" Someone in the audience called.

The rest of the crowd took up the chant.

"_**WITCH, WITCH, WITCH, WITCH,!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_The crowd roared.

Alec stepped in front of me.

"_**WAIT!!!!!**_" He shouted.

And of course, because he was a _man _(boy) the raging, chanting, crowd waited.

"We all know that Michael shall abuse Jane, so she is perfectly in her rights to refuse to marry him!" He informed the audience.

"**HEY!!!! THAT'S ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!**" The crowd raged once more.

Then, the crowd quieted as the mayor stepped forward. Surely he would stop this madness!!!

"The accused are guilty. _**BURN THEM!!!!!" **_I never liked that Mayor….

The crowd seeped forward at us.

It was then when I fully realized what was happening.

Today, I die.

Of course, I knew that already.

What I didn't know, I would be _burned _to death.

**Sorry for the suspense… I just felt like stopping there… **

**Review please!!!!!!!**

**Crazily with voices inside my head,**

**Marie**


	6. The Burning

_Thanks to my wonderful friend and annoyer, Nastia Cullen. For being unwilling to let me rest, have fun, or live a life, this is for you. _

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Aro, Marcus and Caius would DIE in Breaking Dawn. But I don't, and they don't. All such disappointing news… **

The Witch Children

_Last Chapter: What I didn't know, I would be __**burned **__to death._

Alec POV

Well, my prayers were in vain.

Or God took a break, and Satan somehow got a hold of it.

Either way, Jane and I were soon about to die.

First, the Mayor gave us the opportunity to confess our sins.

What a joke.

We would be burned whether or not we said we were witches.

I stepped up.

"People of Rivercreek, you may or may not be aware that this man," I pointed to Michael "has abused many women. Their souls walk the earth waiting for justice. This man must be punished. It is because of him Jane refused to be married, it was for fear that she refused. Good people, under the eyes of our loving God, burn the evil demon that has taken refuge in Michael Van Shroutestone! Burn the evil that has taken a God-fearing maiden and turned her into a maiden trembling with fear of the man she was to marry. That is all that I can say." I stepped off the platform and waited for the hisses and jeers.

The audience did not make me wait for long.

It was time for Jane to make a speech, but the Mayor seemed to think that because she was a woman, she should not be allowed to make it.

I never liked that Mayor…

My speech failed to change nary a mind.

Jane and I were led to two wooden poles, on top of a pile of moss, and branches.

I turned to Jane.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." I told her.

"Yes, isn't it quite a shame we shall be burned to death for something that we are not, just because I had the courage to refuse to marry a man who without doubt would've made me miserable." She said dryly.

I wasn't surprised.

Jane _loves _her sarcasm.

I'm sorry she couldn't use it more.

Jane POV

I'm not quite surprised at the way things turned out.

Thought I _do _wish that Alec could have shut his mouth like I told him to, instead of blathering off words, and getting himself trapped in this mess, along with me.

And on top of that he delivers a truly touching speech.

Too bad no soul believed it.

Though now that I think of it, I'm not quite sure they _have _souls.

Or maybe the Almighty God took a vacation and his helpers weren't sure how to make souls, so they borrowed some from Hell.

All such lovely thoughts, huh?

While I was thinking those thoughts the townspeople gathered around Alec and I.

One lucky person (NOT) set fire to both poles.

I took a deep breath.

I would not scream in front of these people.

Then, the fire burst up, now, it was all around me.

I could feel my flesh was burning.

I was dying.

Alec POV

The fire is all around me now.

I will not scream for the pleasure of the people, no. Not people. _Fiends, Demons, Devils._

I will not scream for the pleasure of my murderers.

I'd rather burn.

Jane POV

I can see their true forms now.

Demons. Fiends. Every last one of them.

It will be a pleasure to die….

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to do it… Because I don't really know what's gonna happen, sooooooo yup… But rest assured, they will survive (DUH!!!!!) REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love, Peace, and Twilight,  
**

**Marie (YES THAT IS MY REAL NAME)**


	7. The Rescue

_Thanks a bunch to Nastia Cullen for refusing to let me have a life other than the computer… At least I quit gymnastics… Ha ha ha… sorry Nastia, this story is the fruit of my unwilling labor._

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT. HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU PEOPLE TO UNDERSTAND THAT????????????????????????????**

The Witch Children

**Jane POV**

The fire burns and I swear that I will get revenge on every single person here.

No matter if they are a day old, or on their deathbed.

I will make them feel pain like I felt pain.

Alec somehow is calm.

But he has always been that way.

Me on the other hand, I am a person who is the opposite of calm, relaxed, docile.

I am Jane.

And Jane is headstrong, fiery, and stubborn (although stubborn is almost the same thing as headstrong)…

Alec can make people calm, and keep himself calm, but I am Jane, and I will not be calmed.

I stood there, staring straight ahead, making sure I didn't utter a sound.

Beside me, Alec was copying my actions.

Well, you know what they say: Not stupid, slow, or close-minded minds think alike.

Although there are a _lot _of stupid minds when you think about it……..

And I do not even have to mention that a lot of those stupid minds are here, staring at my burning flesh (which I have to admit, is not a sight for young children….).

Then, I actually felt my blood trickling down.

I had barely any flesh left that didn't look like it was in the process of being cooked, slowly and steadily for a meal (one that had been burnt to the point of non-recognition), and it wasn't long until I would die.

This is the beginning of the end of Jane...

At least, that's what I thought…

**Alec POV**

The fire is all around me, and these words will, in all probability, be my last.

I had not any time to make a will, and I have no way to tell the world my views.

I want to leave all of my books to the girls, in hope that they will learn.

I want to leave all of my notebooks to the girls, in hopes that they will learn from them as well.

In fact, I want to leave _everything _to the girls (Except for perhaps my undergarments…).

My clothes could help them dress in a non-suspicious way so they could run away.

Over all, I just want girls/women to lead better lives, so this doesn't happen again!

I can tell next to me Jane is swearing revenge.

The end is near.

And I hope that the pearl gates will swing wide open for Jane and I.

And then,

An ice-cold hand grabbed me from the fire.

**Jane POV**

A hand pulled me out of the flames.

Then, I was strung onto my rescuer's back, and he ran.

I briefly noticed that Alec was strung on my his/her back as well.

I had just enough energy to look around.

OH MY HOLY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I saw the landscape going past us at a speed that was no where near or attempting to be near, normal.

I felt Alec faint after he looked.

I like to think I'm the tougher one, and this just proves me right!

Then, I felt my rescuer stop.

A few seconds after, the burning began.

**Alec POV**

I was rescued, thrown onto a back; I looked around, and fainted.

I _**FAINTED.**_

Jane will never let me live this down.

Then, I felt intense burning.

Worse than the fire, it seemed to tear inside my very being, including my soul.

Those were the last few seconds of my humanity.

**Jane POV**

This is horrible burning.

I still refuse to scream.

I'll live through this burning, and then I shall get revenge.

It is worth it.

Revenge is a plate that is worth waiting for.

Finally, the burning stopped, and I looked around.

**Alec POV**

The burning stopped (after an eternity, I might add…), and I looked around.

**Aro POV**

I was going hunting when I heard the cheers.

I ran as fast as I could.

My worst fears were acknowledged.

Jane and Alec were being burned at the stake.

For being witches.

Ha. Witches???

I understand if Jane was accused, but _Alec???_

That's just pathetic.

I spent little time soaking a rag in water, wrapping the rag around my hand, and taking them both out of the flames.

They were to be vampires so young.

But a price worth paying for immortality.

**That's it for now, I'll try to updates soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I **_**REALLY **_**want** **more people to review… Please???**

**Begging for Reviews,**

**Marie**


	8. The Revealment

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for refusing to let me have a life…_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I can't think of another witty disclaimer, so just pretend that was witty, okay?**

The Witch Children

**Jane POV**

The room was huge.

Not big, _HUGE._

It was bigger than even the town church.

Heck, it was bigger than TWENTY town churches!!!

And, to add to the grandness of it all, it was decorated with things that must've cost millions of pounds. **(She lived somewhere in England….)**

The man who rescued us must be very rich indeed…

**Alec POV**

Ow… that hurt…

Oh well, it doesn't hurt anymore…

Thank you God, for that….

WOW…

This room is HUMONGOUS!!!!!!!

I think more than a million people could stand in here…

Wait, it's in all probability a castle, so who lives in it?

And better yet, what do they want with us?

And WHY do they want it…

If I tell Jane I have a bad feeling about this, she'll laugh in my face.

Wait, why is everything so bright?

And CLEAR.

I had always been the logical one, and the smart one, but I didn't have any explanation.

Who in their right mind would rescue two children burning for being witches, then take them into a castle, inflict great pain on them, and then, leave them??? Leave them with hugely widened senses…

Not anyone I know.

I have to admit, it's pretty cool being able to see, and smell very well…

And for some reason my body is a bit hard….

Okay, VERY hard.

And Jane and I are so _pale. _

But the question WHY is still in my mind.

And HOW.

And WHO.

Well, at least Jane doesn't have to marry _him…_

And I don't have to marry the first rich daddy blonde bimbo who walks through my door…

Though I _would _get half a say in that…

So, maybe this isn't a bad thing.

But maybe it is….

Guess we'll find out soon enough.

**Jane POV**

Wow…

My eyes make everything look so _clear. _

Hmm… I wonder if that's what happens if you're burned, and then tortured…

I bet right now Alec is thinking of what happened to us, why this happened to us, and who made this happen to us…

To be fair, I should probably be thinking those questions too, but I was too puzzled…

A rat had just come up to me, and I wanted it to die, (I didn't like rats…) and then it lay writhing on the floor in pain.

But I couldn't have caused that…. Could I?????

I had wanted to torture people, so could I suddenly have gained this power???

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Are you enjoying your surroundings?" A very smooth voice asked behind us.

"Yes, very much so." Replied Alec, turning around.

I turned around too.

I saw a man, in a black cloak, but that wasn't what scared me.

The man had _red eyes._

He was followed by two figures in black cloaks, who in turn, were followed by five figures, in gray cloaks.

"Wonderful, wonderful!!!" Then he sighed. "There is a terrible secret I have been coerced **(Forced.) **to tell you. You are now, and in all probability, shall remain, forever vampires."

**Well, hope you enjoyed that!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll have the next chapter up soon I hope… Review please!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get, the less you'll have to wait!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOO **_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

**Greedy for reviews,**

**Marie**


	9. The Powers

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for bugging me non-stop._

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight, then you are sorely mistaken**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG!!!!!! My computer got a virus, and my dad blamed me, so I had to bug him until he let me on the laptop.**

The Witch Children

**Jane POV**

Vampires.

Is he joking?

I don't think he is.

So, according to Mr. Red-Eyes-You-Are-A-Vampire-Guy, I am a vampire, and I will live forever.

Hmm.... is there any bad news?

Because now I am a vampire, and I get to live forever, and all I had to do was go through a lot of pain.

Oh, and I have to kill humans, but I'm not a human anymore, so I can.

Who cares about the people who wanted me to ruin my life?

Who cares about the people who wanted to kill me?

Not me.

And I can say truthfully, that I am looking forward to drinking blood.

Especially the part when I get to kill them.

And I can also say truthfully that I don't think it's a bad trade.

But first, I need to trust this guy.

And I don't know if I can...

**Alec POV**

Vampires?

Really?

Hmmm....

If I am a vampire, and I can live forever, that means that I do not have to fear the wrath of God.

Wonderful.

No church,

No praying,

and I can commit all the sins I want to.

I feel like sloth.

But one question still bugged me.

Who was that guy???

**Aro POV**

Hmmm... I can tell they like that they are vampires.

Not very religious are they?

I called Chelsea over, she would bind them to me.

And I would have two more slaves...

**Jane POV**

There was silence.

Then, I asked the question that was no doubt on Alec's mind.

"Who _ARE _you??????"

The man chuckled.

"My dear, I am Aro. One of the leaders of the Volturi."

He let me wonder for a second and then continued.

"We of the Volturi strive to protect our secret from the humans. We are the protecters, enforcers of laws, and above all, we are the leaders of the vampires. I have watched you, and I believe you might be a very priceless addition to our ranks. Will you join us?"

Suddenly, I felt a sudden _need _to be with them.

To stand with them and belong to them.

To become on of them.

To be one of the Volturi.

**Alec POV**

Hmmm.....

Interesting.

I wondered for a second, letting it all sink in.

So, I could be part of the leaders.

But why was he interested in me and Jane?

I voiced my thoughts.

"But why were you watching us?"

Aro chuckled.

It was a light, free sound.

"Because, I always keep an eye out for interesting people that could someday be an addition to our ranks."

He didn't answer my question.

"But why _us_??" I asked exasperatedly.

"Because, you two possessed certain qualities which I thought could turn into talents when you were changed." Aro paused. "Have you felt any different than from when you were human? As if suddenly a quality is overpowering?"

Now that he mentioned it, I did feel a bit more _calm._

As if I knew for certain that I would be calm no matter what, and I could make everyone else feel the same way.

**Jane POV**

Hmmm.....

Well, I do feel as if I can make a person be tortured horribly, does that count for anything?

"Ummm.... Well..." I said.

"About that...." Alec said....

"Umm..." I said.

"Uhhh..." Alec said.

Then we both waited a second and then burst out at the exact same time:

Me: "I feel like I can torture people."

Alec: "I feel all calm... too calm..."

Wow... I have never felt more dumb....

**Alec POV**

Wait, did I just say that?

Too calm?

I have never felt more dumb....

Aro was staring at us oddly.

Then, he reached out and took our hands into his.

He looked as if he was reading something..

Something mildly interesting...

Like our thoughts...

**Aro POV**

Hmmm....

Interesting..

She feels like torturing, and Alec feels calm.

Hmmm...

**Jane POV**

Aro straightened up and then spoke "Jane, I want you to focus your energy at that vampire," He pointed to a big, hooded figure. "imagine him being tortured, release that energy."

I did as he said, and suddenly, the vampire was on the floor writhing in pain.

And for the first time in a while, a smile touched my lips.

Aro smiled too.

"Excellent," He murmured, "Excellent..."

**Alec POV**

Aro turned to me.

"Alec, I want you to make that vampire," He pointed to the same figure, still on the floor,"calm. Focus all of your energy. Imagine an ocean, imagine the sound, the calm, calm sound."

I did as I was told.

I cold tell the poor vampire lost all sight, sound, smell, and all senses.

He was just sort of turning his head incredulously, as if expecting it to go away in a few seconds.

To my left, I saw Jane torturing a different vampire.

Then, she turned her attention to a human.

After about a minute, the human died.

Nobody moved to pick her up.

"Who did I kill?" asked Jane.

"That was Jacqueline, one of our human receptionists." Aro answered, not at all showing any pity for the human.

"Anyhow, I want you to go to training. You wil develop your gifts, but do not expect any special treatment for being young. You will be trained, and it will be painful. The arena is a few hallways down, Heidi will show you." He beckoned to another vampire, and she led us to a door.

"Good luck." She whispered. "You shall need it."

**Well, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. If you did: REVIEW, if you didn't: REVIEW, if you're just browsing and randomly selected this story: REVIEW. So pretty much, if you are on this page, you'd better review......**

**Begging for reviews,**

**Marie  
**


	10. Revenge

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for being SOOOOOO persuasive when she didn't even log onto gmail or AIM for a while._

_So, in other words, I am getting grouchy without talking to people._

**Disclaimer: For the what is it(I believe), the 50th time, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!! (Oh, and anyone who can count how many times I've said it, gets a make-believe popsicle!!!!!!)**

The Witch Children

**Jane POV**

I walked into the large room.

Actually, large was an understatement.

It was HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was larger than all of my town's acres put together!!!!!

Heck, it was probably bigger than all of England!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alec looked around with me, and then suddenly, I smelled something.

I didn't even think.

I attacked the human, and drank all of his delicious blood.

Alec did the same with another human.

The other vampires watched us with amusement in their eyes.

"You just killed your first human. Congratulations." One of the females said with a tinkling sound.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel anything.

No pity for the humans that we'd killed.

If anything, I felt a sudden pleasure.

A pleasure of finally feeling what resembled normalcy.

I was a vampire.

They were vampires.

I didn't have to be anything else.

Or anyone else.

Finally.

I attacked another human.

And another,

and another.

Until I thought my stomach became bloated.....

I stopped, and the thirst in my throat finally faded.

It didn't disappear, but it definetely faded.

Then, they brought out the vampires.

They explained to us that sometimes when vampires broke the law, the were captured alive.

To be training dummies.

For training new recruits.

Their faces were broken, and their eyes held absolutely no light.

No sign that they were alive.

No hope.

I didn't care.

If I was a pathetic little human, I would be scared.

But I was a vampire.

A future Volturi guard member.

I just killed.

I enjoyed it..

I was quickly told that I should just follow my instincts.

I did.

I ripped that vampire apart.

Then the pieces started moving together.

I glanced at the vampires, puzzled.

"You need to burn the pieces." A male who I later learned was named Demetri.

I looked around for a flame.

"Don't burn them, we might want to "practice" with them more later." Demetri said.

I waited for the pieces to move back together, then I attacked.

Again, and again.

Then, I decided to use my power.

I focused on him writhing, pleading for mercy, yet unable of speak because of the pain.

And to my surprise,

It didn't work.

I tried again,

and again.

It didn't WORK.

I was fuming with rage.

And if my power worked,

Everyone in the run wold feel my wrath.

But it didn't.

And they didn't.

A female noticed, and walked over to me.

"I'm Heidi." She said.

"I think I know why your power isn't working."

I looked at her, surprised.

Was I really **_THAT _**obvious???

Apparently yes....

"Does your power focus on pain and anger?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Are you mad at the villagers for burning you?" She questioned.

I gaped.

"Everyone knows. The news travels quickly. So are you?"

I nodded.

"And do you want to cause them pain?"

Another nod.

"Then I think you won't be able to use your power until you it on the villagers."

I nodded. And asked "When?"

"As soon as you're able to control yourselves around humans." She answered.

**LATER...............................................**

It took nine months.

Nine months of breathing throat burning pain.

Then finally, I had my revenge.

One day in October, I visited the village.

Alec came with me.

As well as a few guard members.

I didn't even look around.

I walked straight to the house.

I went straight inside.

My father was sitting at the table, reading the Bible.

He looked up, and stared.

"JANE? IS THAT YOU??????????" He asked incredulously.

"Perhaps." I said. "Let's go outside."

I turned and left.

He and my mother hurried after me.

I went outside into the town square.

Alec, and the guard walked beside me.

I yelled. "Hear ye, Hear ye, all who watched the marriage and then burning of Jane, (I didn't mention my last name, it no longer belonged to me...) gather in the town square."

They gathered.

I watched them gather,

all of them who watched me burn and wither.

They stared at me, eyes wide open.

I don't think the thought even crossed their minds that I was the one they had declared a witch.

I was the one whose life they'd nearly ruined.

I was the one they nearly killed.

_NEARLY._

Then Alec stepped beside me, and the murmuring began.

We could hear it all.

They were murmuring of how we were two angels sent to tell us that they had passed the final Judgement.

Or of how we were two of the devil's children come to take revenge for the killing of his siblings.

They were nearly right.

I spoke once again.

"Would Michael Van Shroutestone kindly step forward?"

He stepped forward.

"W-w-who _are _you????" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Why Michael," I said with faked concern "Don't you even recognize your fiancee???"

He went pale.

"You-you-you could not possible be _Jane!!!" _Yet, as he spoke the horrible truth dawned on him.

"I could, and I am." I answered coldly.

"But-but-but-but" He stammered.

"But what? But you didn't mean to burn me? But you didn't mean to make me your wife against your will? Well too bad!" I spat. "You are going to feel my pain."

I focused on my mental picture of him writhing on the floor.

In a matter of seconds, that picture came true.

I lifted my eyes from the pain-stricken man.

I was met with stares of horror.

"Don't worry," I said cooly. "I'll kill him in a few hours."

The crowd cringed.

"Oh, so you cringe for a murderer, but you don't cringe for two innocent young adults?" I asked coldly.

They didn't reply.

"Where is the mayor?" I yelled.

The crowd backed away from him.

"Ahh..... well, here is the mayor who burned a poor defenseless child." I said.

I walked around him.

Mayor Paddington shivered and sweat glistened on his forehead.

"And now you shall feel pain."

It was effortless.

To bring pain to those who deserved it.

All the people in the square felt a dose of my pain.

Except for the woman who married Michael.

She was my first and last show of weakness.

I had Alec numb her, while I quickly killed her.

She was with Michael for over a year, that was punishment enough.

I never had another lapse of character.

When all that was left was Michael, still writhing in pain, I decided to think outside the box.

"Hmmm.........." I droned slowly. "How will I deal with you?"

The overweight slug managed to tremble through the pain.

By now he had learned that his little nearly-a-wife (but thank god I was a "nearly") was not someone who had mercy.

"Hmmm....." I pretended to think. "What did you to me? Oh, yes. You burned me."

He paled.

"And what kind of revenge would this be without torture for torture?" I asked him.

He paled even more.

"I've made you suffer, I've made you fear the future, now, it's time for the last part." I said.

He paled so much he looked like a vampire.

"Ready the fire." I told the guards.

I took my power off of him.

He felt his body all over, as if wondering if the pain left a lasting feeling.

He didn't have time to sigh in relief.

I quickly tied him to a pole.

But I kept one of the ropes I tied him to bathed in oil, and kept it in my hands.

He was not as tough as Alec and I were.

He screamed and yelled with all his power.

Then, when I could tell that if I kept him in for a few more seconds, I pulled him out using the rope soaked in oil.

Then, I handed the slug to Felix, who quickly bit him.

But as my instructions stated, he didn't inject more than half of a drop of venom.

That would keep in in pure torture for at least four days.

I stuck a twig into the flames, now low, pured some oil all over the village, and threw the fire.

No need for leaving evidence behind.

I chuckled as I thought of how much pain Michael was in.

I thought that the future, was now a great thing.

And I could not wait for Michael to wake up.

**So, That was pretty long for me, and I think enough for not updating for so long.**

**Don't worry, Michael will not have a life of luxury!!! :)**

**I'll try to update soon, but I'm going to start a new story soon, so no promises.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Begging so pleadingly for reviews,**

**Marie  
**


	11. The End of the Beginning

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but somebody contributed a rude review to one of my stories, and that sort of upset me. And I'd just like to say that if you don't like my stories, don't read them. No need to write a novel about how immature I am, and how you're thinking I'm 12 years old. And then, if you do that, don't insult my intelligence by saying you didn't mean to insult me at the end. K?**

**Also, I sort of lost inspiration for a while. It probably had to do with the major reports that I had to do... But I'm back on track!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I reallly do not understand why I keep having to say that I do not own twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jane's POV**

The clock ticked....

I could tell that the transformation was coming to an end.

The four days were nearly at an end.

I chuckled as I saw Michael writhe.

How wonderful this was.

I chuckled even more when I saw that the vampire beauty did nothing to his face.

Even vampireness cannot erase ugliness.

He woke up, but I used my power on him.

He thought he was still being transformed.

I wondered what my first torture would be.

I smiled when I thought of it.

I nodded to Felix, who was standing beside me.

He slammed Michael against the wall.

We had gone over this part many times.

It had to be timed perfectly, or it wouldn't work.

I used my power at the same second Felix let go of him,

and then, Felix crushed him to the ground.

I released my power, and walked over to Michael.

"Well, well, well, you don't like torture do you?" I drawled.

Michael cowered and shook his head.

"That is noted, but I don't care, and this is MY revenge session." I said with acid.

Alec appeared next to me. He looked at Michael. There was fire in the glance.

"Aro wishes to see you." He told me.

"I shall go seem him at once." I turned around without a backward glance.

I walked into the "throne room" and Aro looked up.

"Ah, Jane. I wanted to ask you how long you intend to torture your prisoner. You see, I have a mission for you."

I smiled wickedly. "The torture I have planned for him will take all eternity, yet no time at all."

I told him my plan.

He smirked.

"Lovely, lovely. So you shall be ready to leave in the hour?"

"Naturally."

I turned on my heel and left.

When I came back, I saw that Felix had managed to chain Michael to the wall.

"Good job." I told Felix. I didn't really mean it, but if I didn't say it, he would take offense, and the last thing I needed was to have a big, strong, burly vampire mad at me.

I walked up to Michael and smirked.

The sight of him, on that wall, chained up and helpless, fueled something that I barely recognized.

Joy.

He sighed. "Jane, what _am _I???!!! What are _you????"_

I smiled.

"You are a devil. As for me, ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies."

He groaned.

"Now you must be wondering what kind of torture I intend for you. It is simple. You will become our practice dummy. We will hurt you so much you will wish you were dead. And before you ask it, no. You cannot die of old age. It is impossible."

I examined my nails. "Now I must leave. I am going on a trip, I trust Felix will take good care of you. We have a need to train our members on newborns."

I nodded at Felix, motioned to Alec, and together we left.

The "business trip" turned out uneventful. We killed an immortal child, and the covens that were trying to protect it.

I had my first taste of Volturi life.

And I liked it.

For me, it consisted of torturing, and feeding.

But my pity was gone.

As was my fear.

Michael was tortured every single day.

For all of eternity.

But all pity, and frankly, all emotion had left my body.

I am Jane of Volterra.

And I would never be anything, or anyone, else.

**Alec POV**

I always thought Jane was a bit dramatic.

But her reasoning was correct.

Revenge was sweet.

The day I watched the mayor die,

I realized that.

I am Alec of the Volturi.

And nothing, and no-one else.

We chose our ways,

Jane and I.

And we walk along the road we have chosen.

Side by side.

The Witch Children.

**Well, That's it!!!! Wow, that was short.. But I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you liked it!!!!! This is probably my favorite story. I LOVE writing about sadistic Jane. I'm not gonna do a sequel, unless some brilliant, Noble-Prize worthy idea gets stuck in my head. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLLLLEEEASSSEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And check out my other stories, They're not ALL that horrible ya know!!**

**Still begging for reviews,**

**and being somewhat emotion of the end of the Witch Children,**

**Marie.  
**


End file.
